The invention relates to a device for placing flip chips on a substrate or base in the form of a leadframe. The device has a movable placement head, which picks up the flip chips from a stock of components and places them on the base or substrate.
Flip chips of this type are usually presented with their connection elements pointing upward. What are known as wafer handlers are provided with a turning device for the flip chips, so that the placement head, which can move in a placement plane, of a placement device can pick up the flip chips in their correct insertion position and place them onto a printed-circuit board at the intended position for this purpose.
The flip chips are presented, for example in accordance with JP 161027 A (cf. Patent Abstracts of Japan, vol. 13, No. 270, of Jul. 21, 1989), in a wafer with their connection elements pointing upward. A movable removal head of a wafer handler removes the flip chips from the wafer and deposits the chips on a stationary turning device, by means of which the chips are deposited in a turned position on a transfer station, from which the removal head picks them up and places them in the correct insertion position with the connections downward onto a semiconductor substrate, which is usually in the form of a strip-like leadframe for the production of packaged components and is passed through the placement station in a cyclical manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,187 discloses a device for the handling of flip chips, in which the flip chips are removed from a wafer by means of a gripper. The gripper is pivoted about a horizontal axis and, turned in a transfer station to invert the chip which is then transferred to a positioning gripper, which deposits the flip chips into a flat magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,129 A (claim 7) discloses a placement head for placing flip chips on a substrate, and the placement head has a turning device (not represented in any more detail) for the flip chips.